the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Exorcist Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Spirit Sight = Exorcist can see spirits and activities in the local 'spirit world.' This power can also be used to tell Supernaturals apart from ordinary people, even other Adepts. -Smite = Exorcist can deal supernatural damage to a spirit with a prayer utterance. -Dampen = Exorcist can generate a sphere of influence which increases the difficulty of any spirit activities. 2ND DEGREE -Banish = The basic ability to force a spirit away, usually to hell. -Resist Influence = If an Exorcist is aware that a supernatural force is attempting to use magickal inducement over him, he can resist it. -Prayer of Protection = An Exorcist can bless up to 3 people and for the duration of a scene they will have resistance to any spirits attempting to harm or influence them. Exorcist can include himself in those 3 people. 3RD DEGREE -Mark = An Exorcist can "mark" a spirit and then let it go, following an immaterial smoke trail to wherever the spirit goes. Only the Exorcist can see the 'smoke.' -Compel = Exorcist can force a spirit to answer a question truthfully. The spirit only has to answer with a single word (like 'yes' or 'no') but that single word must be a genuine answer. 4TH DEGREE -Root Out = To free people from bondage to evil spirits, Exorcists can, after gazing for some time into someones eyes, gain a vision of their hidden sins. To be free of such evil, the sinful behavior must be corrected and the past sins dealt with. -Ghostly Aura = Exorcist can emanate a strange sensation of eeriness which puts people off. This aura can be used to unsettle or intimidate in certain circumstances. It can also be used to ward off muggers and other low-level threats. -Possession Immunity = Exorcist is now immune to possession (unless he is suffering Accedia!). 5TH DEGREE -Greater Spirit Sight = Exorcists can see spirits and their vision can penetrate spiritual illusions (although they have to be aware of the presence of an illusion first). -Greater Dampen = Exorcist can generate a sphere of influence which hampers all magickal or supernatural abilities (warning, this will affect ally and enemy alike)! -Aura of Intangibility = Exorcist can generate an aura that attracts any nearby spirits. 6TH DEGREE -Greater Smite = Exorcists can cause intense pain, even damage, to opponents through use of a holy light that emanates from their hands. Smite can be used against physical opponents as well, as long as they are Supernaturals. -Glimpse the Abyss = Exorcist can psychically attack others, causing them to see momentary visions of hell. These images are always frightening and deeply unsettling to behold. It is said that this ability, more than any other, explains why the Exorcists have a Stirling track record when it comes to the Fallen. 7TH DEGREE -Greater Resist = Not only can an Exorcist resist magickal influence over himself, he can expand this protection to others nearby as well. -Greater Compel = The Exorcist can now force the spirit to answer a question and elaborate on it. 8TH DEGREE -Incarcerate = Exorcists can trap evil spirits inside object. This practice is looked upon by other Adepts with circumspect, but every now and then a situation arises that requires a trapped demon. -Obligation = Exorcist can task a spirit to perform a basic function which it feels powerfully compelled to do. 9TH DEGREE -Professional Dampen = Exorcist can generate a sphere of influence which dampens the magickal or supernatural abilities of enemies only, leaving allies able to function normally. 10TH DEGREE -Bind = Exorcists can Bind spirits to them, using them as servants. Officially, the keeping of demons is forbidden, but many Exorcists secretly practice it in order for the intel they gain from their 'prisoners.' Sadly, many Exorcists have been led into traps by their would be prisoners. -Greater Prayer of Protection = Exorcist can now bless up to 5 people who will have resistance to spirit attacks or influence. 11TH DEGREE -Strip Power = Exorcist can target a single power from an enemy combatant and cancel it out, stripping the target of his supernatural power. -Greater Obligation = Exorcist can task a spirit with a task, simple or complex, and the spirit is powerless to disobey for the duration of the task. 12TH DEGREE -We Are Legion = Exorcist can summon a conflagration of low-level spirits, unleashing them like a tidal wave of natural destruction on a location. -Amplify Relic = The Exorcist can significantly amplify the powers of a Holy Relic. 13TH DEGREE -Spirit Absorption = Exorcist can replicate a single ability or power used by a spirit he has bound to himself. 14TH DEGREE -Pigs of Gethsemane = Exorcist can banish spirits from one item or location and into another. They can trap the spirits inside anything, but it is practically forbidden to send evil spirits into human beings, even if they are enemies. 15TH DEGREE -Holy Ghost = Exorcists often jokingly call this their 'nuclear option,' by petitioning God for help, a blinding blast of white light may spread out across the landscape from where the Exorcist is, burning and banishing all spirits before its shock wave of raw energy. This ability is used to clear entire towns regions of spirits.